The Power of Seven
by SkullKing666
Summary: What if you had seven personalitys, and each had thair own style. Alex can split into seven seprate fighters and controll them too. This is my first FanFic so it might suck.
1. First day

**I do not own RWBY i only own my OC Alex **

I look down as I see the land zoom by and I can't help but marvel at the beauty. Then I look up and see Beacon appear on the horizon.

"Eve slow down a bit" I say to the Nevermore I am riding and she responds with a caw.

As we descend I see a small explosion that is red with white specks and smile to myself.

"Damn sucks to be whoever is in that. Right girl?"

"Caw"

As we land we are surrounded by guards. I ready myself for combat.

"Eve fly away" She looks at me with uncertainty but does as I ordered. Once she is gone I draw my two daggers and get in a fighting stance.

"Duplicate _Reaper_ and _Tank_" As soon as I say that two more versions of me appear one in a robe and wielding a scythe and the other in heavy armor and wielding a battle ax.

"Tank take the four on the left."

"Right"

"Reaper you get the three on the right."

"Excellent"

"I'll take the five in the middle" with that I shoot forward at incredible speed. I duck as one guard swings his sword at me and I dig one dagger into his side as I lunge at another. My dagger pierces his chest but doesn't inflict a fatal wound. As he falls I remove my knife and start to spin like a top with my daggers out and I take out a third.

"Two left." I say as I grin

"Mind swap to Reaper" I look down and smile maliciously. As I swing my scythe I hook one guard and fling him into another guard and look at the last one and charge him knocking him flat on his ass. As I walk up on him I see him tremble.

"Mind swap to Tank" I take a swing and knock out a guard and laugh as I feel weapons glance off my armor.

"Is that all you got come on" I swing the ax again and nearly knock a guard off the cliff. I look over and see another try and charge me so I put my arm up and close line him knocking him out and then I punch the fourth guard in the face.

"Mind swap Rouge" As I see that all the guards are knocked out I retract Reaper and Tank back into me.

"You there. What do you think you're doing?"

I look over to see a woman about 5'8" with emerald eyes and blond hair pulled back in a bun with some curls escaping it. She is wearing what looks like a black girdle over a white business shirt and a purple cape that has definitely seen better days.

"Who are you?" I ask as I get ready for another fight.

"My name is Ms. Goodwitch and do you honestly think you can fight me?" she looks bored and uptight.

"Never know till I try" as I charge her I feel dizzy and then I black out. When I wake up I notice I'm in a room that looks to be made of gears. As I continue to inspect the room I hear someone clear their throat. I look towards the noise and see a man with grey hair and brown glasses upon further inspection I notice he is wearing a black suit with a green ascot and a cross on it.

"Hello Ozpin" I say with venom practically dripping from my voice.

"How are you Alexander? Causing trouble already I see." He says bemused.

"They started it" I retort

"You flew in on a creature of Grim"

"DON"T CALL HER THAT" I stand up slamming my hands on his desk.

"I see you haven't changed one bit. How's your parent?"

"Dead" I respond

"Oh I'm sorry. Now why are you at my academy?"

All I do is hold up my transcript and he looks it over.

"Very well go to the pavilion with the others and wait"

As I get up to leave he stops me one more time.

"Try not to start any fights."

"Yeah whatever" I mumble

As I'm walking down the hall to get to the pavilion I see a cute faunus girl with rabbit ears so I stopped her.

"Hello beautiful. May I please get your name?" I smile when I see her blush.

"My name is Velvet." She says in an English accent.

"Such a pretty name" I say as I kiss her hand

"And what's your name?"

"Alexander, Alexander Diamondson"

"Well Alexander I hope to see you around" with that she quickly pecks my cheek

I smile as I continue to walk to the pavilion. Once I get to the pavilion I see a huge crowd and just hang back. I notice Ozpin and Goodwitch on a stage. I assume they are about to give a speech but quite frankly I don't care so I zone out and start to think about that bunny girl Velvet. When I snap back to reality I realize everyone is leaving so I just follow them. I see they were entering the gym so I step out away from the crowd and whistle calling Eve to me.

"Hey girl" I whisper "Being good? Look stay close but stay out of sight. O.K.?" I see her nod and fly off. As I walk back into the gym I see this is where we will be sleeping for the night. Not caring much for being social so I just find a corner and decide to go to sleep.

I awoke early the next morning and decide to go for a walk and somehow wound up at the cliffs. As I look around I notice a lot of grey squares on the ground with crossed axes on them. I was curious but thought nothing of it and sat with my legs over the ledge and started to think about how I wound up here.

Flash back

"Dad? Dad where are you? Dad." I was roaming around my house looking for my father but I couldn't find him anywhere and I was getting worried. Just then I heard a knock on the front door. As I opened it I saw a guard their and he said that my father has been attacked by a pack of Beowulf.

As I heard the news I rushed out to the small clinic in my village. Once I got their I burst in to find my father all bloody and on the brink of death.

"Dad what happened?" I ask as I rush to his side

"I was out hunting and I got attacked by six Beowulf" he said in a rough voice

"Why didn't you bring me I could have helped" I was on the brink of tiers "You stupid bastard"

"No you couldn't they were stronger than normal Beowulf these had experience. Now son I have something for you" As he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. "Read it"

As I opened the letter I heard him cough hard and then nothing. I dropped the letter and rushed to his side. As soon as I got to him I checked for a pulse only to find none. In a fit of rage I slammed my fist into the wall making a hole. I went back to the letter and red what was on it. All it had on it was my schooling, my skill level and said I was to be transferred to Beacon.

Back to reality

When I came out of my thoughts I noticed two things. One I was crying and two I wasn't alone as I looked around I noticed all the other students. Then I looked to my left and saw Ms. Goodwitch glaring at me.

"What?" I asked confused

"Care to join us Mr. Diamondson?"

"How do you know my last name?

"It's on your papers that you gave us" she said rather flatly

"Yeah whatever" With that I stood on a square.

Then I heard Ozpin start talking "As I was saying you will be making your way through the forest to the runes where you will grab an artifact and come back to the cliff. You will be graded on your performance and skill in combat. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path as the forest is infested with monsters that will not hesitate to kill you. You will be observed but no one will intervene if you are about to die. This is your first test. On a lighter note you will be pairing up. So make sure you team up with someone you work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time here. Good luck and prey your landing strategy doesn't kill you"

With that I started to see the other students get launched into the air one by one. Once I was launched into the air I waited till I was out of sight. "_Phweet_" It took a second but I heard the call of Eve responding to the whistle and she flew under me as I landed on her back. As we glided down to the ground I got ready for a fight.


	2. New Team

**Hey Guys here is another chapter I'm looking for some other OC's that would fit in this story. So if you have any just PM me and I'll find a place to put them, and like in my sumery this is my first FanFic and i hope its a success. so enjoy the next chapter and review. No flames only constructive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY just Alex**

As we land I hop off her and she flies away leaving me alone in the forest. As I look around I start to walk towards where I saw a clearing and for safety measures I released my Knight form. He wields a three foot sword and a circular shield with the image of a Beowulf mask on it. His armor is lighter than Tank's and he's wearing a helm hiding his face.

"Knight be cautious we are deep in enemy territory" all I get from him as always is a curt nod.

As we continue to walk I hear a rustling in the bushes and so does Knight. I draw my daggers and him his sword and shield. As we were looking at the bush a little squirrel scurried out of it and we relaxed a bit only to turn around and see a massive Ursa standing there. I rolled out of the way as I saw the claw start to slash down. I look back to see Knight stop the swing with his shield. I take my chance to charge the Ursa and tackle him to the ground. Once he was down I jumped off as I saw Knight coming down with a stab to the things gut. But all that did was piss it off. As the Ursa got up he knocked Knight away from his sword. When I saw this I started to run at Knight. He turned and held up his shield and I used it as a spring board and jumped. As I came down I embedded my daggers deep into the things skull. Effectively killing it, I smiled as I watched it start to disintegrate.

"That wasn't too hard" I said to Knight. All I got was a simple grunt.

"Awesome, great conversation" I say sarcastically.

As we continue to walk I can hear other fights taking place.

"Wow with all these sounds you would think I would have found someone to team with by now. But either way I don't care if I find one or not." As I continue to walk I hear a distinctive growl. I smile at the sound, because I know exactly what that means.

"Knight it seems we have company" I say smiling. He gets into a fighting stance as do I just as seven Beowulf enter our little clearing.

"Hmm, duplicate Reaper"

"Oh goodie I get to kill something finally"

"That's why I brought you out Reaper. Take the three on the right. Knight take the three on the left. I'll get the leader."

With that I sprint towards the biggest one and do a dive roll as he swings his claws down. I jump up behind him and swing my blade down his back. He howls in pain as I doge another swing. I run up again but this time I stab up, pushing my dagger up through his jaw and into the base of his skull. I pull out my knife and watch the leader fall.

"Mind swap Reaper" I swing my scythe cutting one up the middle. I use the momentum to spin lopping off the head of the third.

"Mind swap Knight" I block a lunge with my shield and push back the beast as I follow up by charging at him. I raise my shield as he swings again. I bring my sword down on his head splitting it in two.

"Mind swap Rouge" I holster my daggers and retract Reaper and continue to walk.

As we finally make it to the rune I see Nevermore feathers embedded in the ground and start to worry about Eve. I walk up to the destroyed temple and grab the black king piece and whistle calling Eve. In about a minute I finally hear her call in response and relax a bit. As she lands I retract Knight and hop up on her back.

"Hi girl. You ok?" I ask her

"Caw"

I smile "Good I'm glad you're not hurt. Let's head back to the cliff"

As we fly I notice what appears to be a fight with a Death stalker and a Nevermore slightly smaller than Eve fighting eight people.

"I feel bad for the students down their but I'm not getting in that fight. I don't want to risk you Eve." I say as I pat her neck.

As we land I see the other students get ready to attack.

"God not this shit again." I mumble as I get off Eve I drop into a battle stance

"Stop!" I look overt to where the voice came from and notice it's from Velvet.

She cautiously approaches me, weary of the giant Nevermore standing behind me. So I turn to Eve and tell her to fly away till I call her. As she does I turn back to the bunny girl.

"Hey Velvet, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Well I know how hard initiation is and I was curious to see how you were doing. But I didn't expect to see a giant Nevermore fly in and you jump off."

"Oh that? That's a fun little story that I'll be happy to share with you some time."

"I'd love to hear it." She says with a flirtatious smile.

"Well I look forward to it" as I wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"We should be heading to the auditorium for team assignment"

"We?" I ask

"Of course, you think I'd miss out on your team name?" She looks at me with her big beautiful brown eyes.

"Well how can I say no to that face." I smile "By the way what's your team?"

"CFVY"

"How do you pronounce that?"

"It's pronounced coffee"

"That's odd, I wonder what my team will be?" I say to her.

"I'm quite curious as well."

As we finally make it to the auditorium I notice Ozpin announcing a team with the anagram RWBY.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. You four retrieved the white knight piece. You will be known as team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose." Ozpin was announced as the team name is displayed on the big screen for everyone to see.

I heard applause as he called out one last name.

"And finally Alexander Diamondson" I heard Ozpin call my name

I looked to Velvet as I only herd my name called. All she did was shrug. As I walked down the aisle to the stage I noticed I was getting some looks, some confused and some dirty. Once I finally got to the stage I looked back out over the crowd only to hear Ozpin's voice chime in again.

"Alexander here is the only one who retrieved the black king piece. Now it isn't unusual to have a team of two, but to be the only one to retrieve a piece alone and come back unscathed that is unheard of. In fact that is almost impossible." He looks at me with a confused stare.

"What can I say? I guess I got lucky." I say board.

"In any case you did it and you have a choice. You could join a new team such as team RWBY or team JNPR or be by yourself. Keep in mind if you're on your own team you stand a greater chance of dying." He said.

"I'll take my chances and go solo"

"Very well from this day forward you will be known as team GRIM"

I heard a collective gasp from the other students.

"Why that name?" I ask confused

"Well it is a name we use for teams that have odds stacked against the and you are the first solo team in Beacons' history so I thought it fight you. Plus you ride a creature of grim as a mode of transportation."

I clench my fists and feel my muscles tense and I start to grit my teeth. He called her that again should I swing? No that could hurt my chances of staying here and also Velvet is watching. I don't want her to fear me. As I snap back to reality I hear Ozpin say one last thing.

"Now that the teams are established I hope this year to be an eventful one and enjoy the rest of your day." After he said this he left the stage and the students started to leave as well.

As I got out of the auditorium, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I look down to see two arms in brown sleeves with gold cuffs and smile.

"Congratulations on getting your own team" I heard Velvet say in a sing-song tone.

"Thanks but I'm kind of tired can you show me to my room please?"

"Sure where is it?"

"I'm in room 1313" I tell her.

"Oh I know exactly where that is" She grabs my hand and we speed down the halls.

t here...


	3. First Date

**Here is chapter three this one will have Alex and Velvet expand their relationship. Please review it would help with ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only Alex**

"Here we are" I heard Velvet say

As I walk into my room I notice only a single bed, a dresser and a bathroom but the rest was empty. I look back at her and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks I appreciate the help. And when I finish furnishing my room I'll tell you about Eve. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan. Later" with that she walked off and I was alone.

"Finally I can take a shower and relax a bit" I say to myself and walk into the bathroom.

As soon as I enter I turn on the shower and wait for it to heat up. As I wait I finally get a chance to check my appearance in the mirror. I see I'm about 5'10" with dark brown hair that I keep slicked back with only water. I have Hazel eyes that change color with my mood. They are gold when I'm happy and black when pissed and everything in between. I have a single scar that goes through my eye brow from a Beowulf attack. I am currently wearing leather armor over a black t-shirt and jeans and black combat boots.

I look back at the shower to see it's ready. I take off my armor and strip out of my dirty cloths and step into the shower. The warm water feels good on my skin and all my muscles relax as I wash myself. Once I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and took another look at my reflection. I notice I have a six pack, decent pecks and good sized biceps. I'm not all that strong I'm just really tone from all the combat.

Once dry I put on another black t-shirt with a skull on it and a rose in its mouth, a pair of black jeans and put my boots back on. I walk out of my bathroom and hear a knock on my door. When I answered it I saw none other than Ozpin standing there.

"What do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"I just wanted to check on my favorite nephew to see how you are doing."

"I'm fine what do you care." I ask looking away

"You may not accept this but not only are you a student at my academy but I am also now your legal guardian."

"You have never cared about me before. Why start now?"

"Because when you lost your dad I lost my brother."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do, you never showed up at his funeral. So why should I believe you?"

"I see you are in one of your moods so I'll just leave."

"Good" with that I slammed the door in his face. "What an ass."

I started to rearrange my room by pushing the bed into one corner and then sliding the dresser to the foot of the bed and started to ponder where I could get furniture than I remembered I could easily fly into town. As I was walking down the halls to exit the building I notice the halls were empty and I was okay with that. Less people to bother me.

Once I got outside I called Eve and hoped onto her back.

"We are going into town girl." With that she took off and we flew for a few minutes till I spotted the shopping district. "Fly low, I'm gonna jump" She nosedived low enough for me to drop down and I rolled as soon as I hit the ground and started to walk towards the first store.

As I entered I saw it was an electronics shop and decided I would like a TV and gaming console. I walked up to the clerk and asked for help and he guided me to the TVs first and I picked out a 92 inch flat screen and he guided me to the game consoles and I pick out a red Xbox-1 and got a few games and controllers and asked him to hold them while I continued to shop.

The next store sold furniture. So I bought a black leather couch and a chair to match and an entertainment center. When everything bought I called Eve and loaded all my stuff on her back and we took off heading back to Beacon.

When we landed I released Tank and Brawler. Brawler is wearing a basic white t-shirt and blue jeans with sneakers. His weapons are spiked brass knuckles. Not much but he really doesn't need anything else.

"Tank, Brawler help me bring all this stuff to the room"

"Ok" they both said at the same time.

It took us two hours to get everything in and set up. But once we were done I retracted both of them and flopped on my ne couch and started to relax. But before I could there was a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked!" I call out to whoever it was. As I sat up I noticed it was Velvet.

"Well it seems you got settled in fast." she says smiling.

"Yeah well it's easy when you can split into multiple people. So what brings you here? Shouldn't you be with your team?" I ask

"No, everyone does their own thing until we go on a mission."

"Ok cool. So what's up?" I said fully sitting up.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go for a walk through the forest."

"You sure? It's infested with grim."

"Well I have nothing to fear if you're there with me. Now do I?"

"I guess you're right. But…"

"No butts let's just go"

"Ok" We leave my room and go outside where I call Eve.

I look over at Velvet to see she seams nervous. I reassure her with a smile and hop up on Eves' back and offer Velvet my hand to help her up. Once she was on we took off and flew towards the forest where we did initiation. As we soared high in the sky I noticed she had wrapped her arms around my waist as a safety measure and smiled at her.

"It's ok. Eve here is completely tame and if you do fall which I won't let you she can catch you easily so don't worry."

"If you say so" she says with a shaky voice.

As we continue to fly I see a clearing and start a gentle decent to land in it.

"Hang on we are landing"

"Ok" is all she says as she grips me tighter around my waist

As soon as we land I hop off and pick Velvet up and set her down on her feet. Once we were clear I saw Eve fly off.

"Where is she going?"

"Any where she wants until I call her" I respond nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Of course. I trust her."

"Aww"

"What?"

"Nothing" She smiles and pecks my lips and runs off giggling.

"Hey" I say smiling and chase after her. "Get back here" I call out.

"Never, you're going to have to catch me." She taunts and laughs.

"You asked for it"

I started to sprint full speed passing her and stopping right in front of her. She ran right into my arms and I trapped her in a hug and she laughed even more.

"No fair you cheated."

"No you just weren't expecting me to be that fast" I smiled. "Now what do I get for winning?"

"This" With that she kissed me full on the lips and I smiled and started to kiss back. Just as it was getting good we both heard a growl and we broke apart. I saw three Beowulf enter the area we were in.

"Velvet find a place to hide."

"Right" with that she ran behind a tree and I looked back at the intruders.

"God damn you ass holes know how to ruin a mood." I drew my daggers and dropped into a fighting stance. "Well you guys are gonna pay for that"

One of them charged me and I rolled out of the way and saw him run head first into a tree. I look back only to see another bring its claws across my chest.

"Damn, I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt. But all it means is I'm going to kill you first"

I ran straight at the one that scratched me and dug one knife into his chest and slit his throat with the other. Once he fell I wretched my dagger out his chest and turned just in time to deflect another swipe. Unfortunately it still knocked the weapon out of my hand. I spun around him and slit behind his knee and he fell down trying to stand. As it tried to get up I walked up on it and stabbed it in the top of his head burying the knife to the hilt and getting it stuck.

I looked at the last one finally getting it bearings back and running at me again but at the last second I dive rolled to the dagger that was flung out of my hand. I turned and threw it at the creature getting a direct it between the eyes as it fell dead.

"Velvet, its safe now you can come out." As she walked out I retrieved my daggers and holstered the.

"Holy shit that was amazing. How did you learn to fight like that?"

"I'm self-taught. I had a rough upbringing. Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's leave. Oh and Alex"

"Yes?"

I turn in time to see her kiss me again before pulling away. "My hero."

I smile and call Eve and we leave the forest heading back to Beacon.


	4. Eve

**Well here is another chapter. This one will be more about how Alex and Eve met and what not. Please read and review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY only my OC Alex.**

As we landed on the cliff I jumped off Eve and helped Velvet down and we walked back to my room.

"Well that could have gone better" I say

"What do you mean? I thought it was romantic how you defended me."

"Well it was only rite. You are a lady after all." I see her blush and I smile.

As we get to my room we enter and I take off my shredded shirt and hear a gasp.

"What?"

"Does that hurt?" I hear concern in her voice.

"Does what hurt?"

"This" she says touching the slash across my chest.

I wince at the gentle touch. "Oh that. No not really."

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. I can feel your heart speed up"

"I don't want you worrying about it. I've felt worse."

"Still let me patch you up"

She guides me to the couch and goes to the bathroom to get the gauze. As she walks back she smiles and sits next to me.

"Well since we are here why don't you tell me about how you got Eve?"

I start to tell her the story recounting the fight.

Flash back

I was out hunting for the Beowulf pack that killed my father and out of nowhere I heard a loud screech. So me being stupid I decided to see what made it. I come to a clearing and as fucking stupid as this sounds, I was blindsided by a massive Nevermore and it knocked me to the ground and stood over me ready to kill me.

As it brought its head down to eat me I rolled and got to my feet. Once I was up I took off at a mad dash looking for a place where I could get the upper hand.

"Duplicate Sniper" As a version of me wearing forest camo pants, a beige t-shirt, and tan combat boots to complete the look. His weapon was a fifty cal. sniper. I don't know what type it was, but I know it always gets the job done.

"What do you need?"

"Can you clip a bird's wings? Or at least ground it?"

"You know I can. Why ask?"

"Well we have a situation."

Before I could say anything else we heard an ear piercing screech.

"That's why" I say pointing at the giant Nevermore.

"You are a dumb ass. You know that?"

"How about you insult me after the situation is dealt with how does that sound?"

"Fine by me just buy me some time to get in position"

"Alright."

I turn towards the monster that ultimately wants me dead, draw my daggers and charge it head on.

"Oh this is gonna suck so much ass" I mumble

It stops abruptly and ascends a bit and turns its body. I just watched as that was about all I could do at that moment. Once it reached the height it wanted it hovered their and flung its tail my way sending a volley of feathers speeding my way. I roll out of the way as they imbed themselves deep in the ground.

"Shit that's new. Note to self never get hit by that."

I look back at the bird just as it started a nose dive at me. Again I was forced to roll out of the way.

"Damn it Sniper where are you?" I mumble as I dodge another volley of feather spears.

It starts to nose dive me again this time I jump up to meet it and grab one of its wings. I hang on for dear life as it starts its ascent in an attempt to knock me off, but I just dug my daggers into its wing and flipped up onto its back. I pulled my knives out of its wing and dug them into its back just as it turned upside down.

I was hanging on for what seemed like an hour before I heard a crack and saw a hole just appear in on wing and then herd another crack as another hole appeared in the other wing.

"Well this is just fucking wonderful. I am on a plummeting Nevermore with no hope of surviving."

Just than for some reason, quite possibly out of desperation, I put my and on the base of the monsters neck and forced some of my aura into it. Suddenly its wounds healed and it landed. As I get off I see it isn't trying to kill me.

"Thank you for releasing me"

I hear a feminine voice and start looking around for the source.

"I'm right in front of you."

I look directly at the black bird.

"Did you just speak?" I ask feeling a little delusional.

"Yes, my name is Eve. What is yours?"

"A-A-Alexander" I stutter a little freaked out. "How are you speaking?"

"Well seeing as you shared some of your aura with me we are now connected."

"Umm, ok but how did you go from trying to kill me to being friendly with me?"

"I don't know that my self but I'm glad we are or else we both would have surely died."

"Well you can't argue their. Thanks for saving me."

"And thanks for healing me."

I smile and pat her neck.

End flash back

"And ever since we have been watching out for each other."

I look down and see that I'm all patched up and smile.

"Was it hard? You know getting used to hearing her speak directly into your head."

"Surprisingly it kinda felt natural."

"Well I'm glad you had someone to look out for you." She kisses my cheek and hugs me close.

"Well I think deep down she felt lonely as well. And thanks for patching me up. I appreciate it."

"Good now don't go hurting yourself too much, I don't want this to become a regular thing."

"Yes ma'am" I say with a salute.

She giggles and hugs me tighter. "Well I guess it's getting late I better go."

As she gets up I grab her arm and stop her.

"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" I ask and see her blushing hard and smile.

"Okay but you only have one bed."

"So?" I see her blush turn a deeper shade of red.

"B-B-B-But…"

"No butts." I say imitating her.

As I stood still holding her arm and walk over to my bed and lay down, pulling her on top of me. Feeling the extra weight on my chest feels good and I wrap my arms around her.

"Night beautiful." I say as I kiss the top of her head. "See you in the morning."

"Night my handsome knight, see you in the morning too."

"Wait, what? Knight isn't out, I am your handsome Rouge." I say smiling.

"Ok fine, night my handsome Rouge. Now go to sleep."

"Fine"

With that we both closed our eyes ready for sleep to overtake us. As we drifted off I couldn't help but smile.

Next day

I woke to find a cute bunny sleeping soundly on my chest and I smiled down at her. I lightly shake her to wake her up. As her eyes flutter open I see her smile.

"Morning, sleep well?" I ask and all she does is nod her head. "Good."

As she gets up off me I find that I miss the weight and pout a little, and she looks back at me.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"Nothing" I say as I get up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I say

As I pass her I peck her on the lips and walk into the bathroom. As I start the shower I hear a knock on the door.

"Need help with your bandages?"

"No thanks I can handle it but I would like help putting them back on though." I say with a small smile.

"Ok"

I got out of my cloths and bandages and stepped in the shower. I started to wash and noticed that my wound was only superficial and looked a lot worse than it was.

"Well at least it will be a cool scare story." I say

I finish washing and start to dry myself and remember that I have classes today.

"Well shit, I have to deal with boring lectures. Wonderful" I mumble

As I put on the black dress pants and shoes I remembered the promise to Velvet and wait to put on the shirt and walk back into my room, where I notice velvet watching TV. I toss her the gauze and she jumps at the sudden movement.

"I could use some help."

She smiles as she gets up to redress my wound and I put on the white dress shirt, red tie, and black suit jacket with gold trim, and look to Velvet.

"Well how do I look?" I ask her

"Very handsome now let's get to class before we are late"

"After you" I bow and we leave my room heading for our first class. I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk and pull her closer.


	5. Class

**Hey guys and gals** **I'm back with another chapter and I am pleased with how well this story is doing and I hope it's success continues. Well read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY only my OC Alex**

"So who is first?" I ask her.

"Professor Port, I think his class is supposed to bet about the best way to fight grim. But he always goes off and talks about his accomplishments in hunting them instead."

"It sounds like he is high on himself and very pompous."

"You could say that."

"Wonderful I can't wait" I say sarcastically

"Oh it isn't that bad."

"We'll see"

As we walk into the classroom I look for a place to sit and find one in the back corner of the room. As I went to sit I felt Velvet pull away and go to her own seat. I was a little disappointed, but was at least happy that she was in the same class as me.

I saw a round man standing at about 5'9" in a burgundy suit with gold trim similar to the uniform I was wearing. His mustache seemed to cover his whole mouth and his hair was combed to either side. His grey hair made me think he has to be in his fifties.

"Hello class I am Professor Port. I will be teaching you how to best defend yourselves against the creatures of grim."

All I do is roll my eyes and wonder what he could possibly teach me that I don't already know.

"Monsters, Demons, Creatures of the night. Yes the creatures of grim have many names. But I like to call them Prey, and you will to upon graduating this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying…"

"Oh god here comes the speech" I think to myself

"Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in a otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tare you to pieces…"

"Well no shit" I mumble

"And that is where we come in, Hunters, Huntresses. Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask, why the very world."

"This is so stupid." I groan

"That is what you're training to become but first a story, a tale of a young handsome man, me…"

"Oh I know where this is going"

I look down and start to draw weapon designs for no other reason than to take my mind off the pompous idiot at the head of the class. As I heard the story end I looked up.

"The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honorable; a true huntsman must be dependable; a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

All of a sudden I see a girl with white hair sand up.

"I do sir."

"Well than let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." He looks to a cage that is shaking and noises could be herd coming from it.

As the girl leaves I get up and walk over to Velvet.

"I see what you mean. That was awful."

"It wasn't that bad."

I just look at her

"Ok it was pretty bad, but hey at least we get to see some action."

"Alright you got me there." I smile and peck her cheek.

I sit next to her as I see the girl come back. She is wearing a white dress with a frost like design around the bottom, a light blue jacket with a red inside, and high heeled boots.

"Yeah Weiss" I heard someone say

"Hmm so that is Weiss gotta say I'm a little disappointed."

"Huh? Why?" I here Velvet ask.

"Well I was expecting someone more, I don't know, more professional. Not someone who looks ready to go to a formal ball."

"Well let's see how she fights before judging her attire."

"Alright fine."

I see Weiss draw a rapier and smile.

"This should be interesting."

I look at Professor Port and see him bring what looks like an ax down on the lock of the cage and a Boarbatusk jumps out and instantly charges Weiss. Weiss spins striking the thing in the side as she rolls away. The creature turns around and charges again and Weiss moves forward to meet it, but the Boarbatusk catches her sword in its mouth and slams its head into her side. She flips and lands on her feet and tries to wretch her weapon from the creatures' mouth.

"Come on Weiss you can do it." I hear someone say.

I see Weiss look at the person who I assume said it and the beast took advantage and threw her sword behind it and slammed its tusks into her gut nocking he back.

"Ho hoo, what will you do without your weapon?" Port says with no concern for his student.

Weiss looks up in time to see the creature charging right at her and she rolls out of the way just in time, and the pig runs right into the wall. Weiss starts to run for her sword. As she grabs it she turns and readies herself for another attack.

"Weiss go for its belly. There is no armor underneath." I hear the same voice call out.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snaps at the girl

When she looks back the Boarbatusk has started to roll at high speeds headed straight for her. Weiss puts up a glyph which stops the creatures' motion and it lands on its back. She puts up another glyph above her and flips onto it and jumps off launching her at the beast stabbing it in the stomach.

"Bravo bravo, it would appear we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

"Ok I gotta admit that was pretty good. A few mistakes but she did well." I say to Velvet.

"I was worried she wouldn't be able to do it for a second." She says back

"But she did. Now where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go get some coffee. I know where a nice little coffee shop is and no we can't fly."

"Why not?

"Because I want to walk with my hero."

"And who is that?"

"You, you idiot" She says lightly pushing me

"I know, I was playing with you. Now shall we?" I hold my elbow out.

"We shall." She mocks and hooks her arm around it and we walk down the hall arm in arm.

As we get outside I realize something.

"Hey is there even a way to get to town without flying?"

"Yes but it isn't used much."

"How come?" I ask

"Well because it cuts through the forest. And nobody wants to deal with the grim."

"Oh, interesting. Well we aren't getting younger lets go."

As we walk down the path I can't help but smile.

"So does this mean we are dating now?" I ask stupidly

"Of course why not?"

"Just thought I'd ask, by the way you look stunning."

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"So why did you want to become a huntsman?" she asks me

"I didn't originally. It kinda just happened."

I tell her the story of how my father was killed and how Ozpin is my uncle.

"Well what about your mother."

"What about her? She walked out when I was little so I was raised by my dad."

"Well aren't you the least bit curious about who she is or why she left?"

"At one point I was, but now I just don't care. Because nothing good can come of worrying about something I have no power over."

"I guess you're right."

We walk for a little bit in silence.

"Hey don't worry about it. She hasn't been in my life for a while and look how I turned out."

"Ok true, oh look we are here."

I look at the sign and see the shop is called Jane's Java.

"Why does that name seem so familiar? It couldn't be could it?" I mumble to myself

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing let's go inside"

As we enter the building we were greeted by the scent of coffee beans.

"Welcome to Jane's Java." Someone greeted cheerfully "How may I help you?"

I looked towards the voice and froze when I saw her and she did the same when she saw me. I suddenly felt very angry.

"Hi Alex I haven't seen you in years." Said the woman

"Alex who is that and how does she know your name?" Velvet asks me.

"Because that is my mother." I say to Velvet

I continue to glare angrily at the woman behind the counter. Questions started flooding my mind as my rage continues to build. Suddenly I felt arms wrap me in a hug, and it wasn't Velvet it was the woman and my anger started to subside.

"Oh Alex we have so much to talk about. Please don't be mad and wait for me out on the patio and I'll be right there."

She goes back to the counter as Velvet and I find a table outside.


	6. Past and Presant

**What's up guys I****'m back with another chapter. I must be doing something right if you guy are continuing to read this story. Well in this chapter we learn a little about Alex's mother and as always their will be a fight scene in this chapter. Speaking of I am planning a major fight and I can't wait to type it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter and Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY only Alex**

As we sat we started to talk about my mother.

"How do you know she is your mother? You said she walked out when you were young."

"She did, fourteen years ago when I was five. I had been old enough to know what she looked like."

"Why do you think she left?"

"I don't know that is what I am hoping to find out"

We continued to chat for a bit before Jane came and sat at our table.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions" She said to me.

"Your damn right I do. Why did you leave?"

"Alex that is no way to speak to your mother" Velvet chastises me

"No it's understandable. Your father sent me away. You see I got really sick shortly after your birth, and my condition continued to deteriorate as the years passed eventually it got to the point where I was bedridden and could barely move. So your father sent me here to get some of the best medical help."

"Then why didn't you come back when you were healed?"

"That's just it I'm not, I am still fighting it. By the way how is your father?"

"He's dead. A pack of Beowulf got to him while he was out hunting." I look down in anger at the memory.

"No."

I look up to see her covering her mouth and holding back tears.

"How long ago?" she asked

"Two months."

"What how come I have not heard of this until now?"

"Well no one knew where you were we assumed you had left for good and didn't care."

"What oh god no. I thought about you and your father for all these years. Waiting for the day I could come home. By the way what are you doing in Vale shouldn't you be back in our village defending against the grim attacks?"

"Well shortly after dads' death I was transferred to uncle Ozpins' school. So now I am attending Beacon, training to become a huntsman."

"Oh that is wonderful honey, and is my assumption correct that you are dating the cute little faunus girl sitting right their?" she says to me and I see Velvet blush.

"Yes mom and her name is Velvet."

"Oh I already know her name she comes here all the time. I'm glad you found someone you can take care of. Well I'll leave you two be, but first do you want anything it's on the house."

"A Vanilla Macchiato for me please." I here Velvet say.

"And for you?" My mom says looking at me.

"Just straight black please"

"Ok coming right up" With that she walked back into the shop and I looked at Velvet.

"She never could change the subject smoothly but I know she had to get her mind off the bad news."

"Aww how sweet, hey want to spar when we get back to Beacon? I would like to show you I can fight that I am not as week and helpless as I appear."

"Ok should be fun." I smile at her and lean over the table and kiss her lips.

When we pulled apart I saw my mother walking out with our drinks.

"Enjoy you two love birds."

We both blush at her comment and sip our drinks as she walks back to her shop and we continue to talk for a few minutes.

"Well we should head back to Beacon now."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No, what?"

"Go say bye to your mother." She scolded me

"Oh yeah ok."

I walked into the coffee shop and headed for the counter where my mom was currently cleaning something. As I reached her I gave her a hug.

"See you later mom me and Velvet are heading back to Beacon."

"Ok sweetie be good and make sure you come back and visit and treat Velvet right or I will have to do something to you that you won't like."

"Ok mom, I will, to both." I smile and wave good bye as I exit the shop. "Ready to go babe? Oh and we are flying back no arguments."

"Alright fine"

I whistle calling Eve to me and help velvet get on before I hop on myself. Once we were ready Eve took off and flew back to Beacon. I smiled as I felt Velvet wrap her arms around me as we flew. Once we were back we both hopped off Eve before she could land, and we walked to the arena and out of nowhere I caught a left jab to my chest.

"So now you fight dirty? I see how it is." I say in mock annoyance.

"You've got to be ready for anything in a fight." She tells me.

I drop into a fighting stance ready for her next attack. I see her lift her leg to kick me in the head, and I block it. But then I feel a sharp pain in my ribs as I look down to see she connected another kick when I was distracted.

"Damn that hurt"

She tried to punch me but I dodge and catch her arm. With a rotating motion I throw her across the arena and run at her as she gets back up. She sees me and runs for the weapon stand.

"Uh-oh this could be trouble." I say to myself

As she grabs a short sword I draw my daggers and continue my charge at her. Once I get within striking distance she swung down and I narrowly avoided it getting behind her and holding a dagger to her throat while I wrapped my other arm around her waist.

"Looks like I win." I whisper in her ear.

I smile turning her around and kiss her on the lips. Which she returns and I press my tongue against her lips. She opens her mouth letting our tongues dance with each other until we heard someone clear their throat and we broke apart.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hear a feminine voice say.

I look over and see a girl standing there.

"Velvet who is that?"

"Uh-oh, that would be Coco, the leader of my team, and a very protective one at that."

"Wonderful" I mumble. "Hello my name is Alex, I'm the only member of team GRIM."

"I don't give a fuck who you are. I asked what you think you were doing."

"Umm kissing her we are dating."

"Not on my watch."

With that she expanded her purse into a minigun.

"OH SHIT!"

I took off sprinting while Coco was shooting the ground behind me. I dove behind a column hoping my cover would hold. As soon as she started to fire on it, it was disappearing rapidly.

"Tell you what Alex, if you can land a single hit on me I will let you date Velvet." I heard her call out.

"Ha too easy." I think to my self

I dive out of my cover and throw my knives at her. I hear a yelp as I look and see one of the daggers has imbedded itself in Cocos right shoulder and smile.

"Oh you little shit. You are dead." And she started to shoot at me again.

I dove behind another column and thought for a second and got an idea. I looked over at another column and duplicated Sniper behind it.

"Sniper use beanbag rounds and knock the psycho bitch with the minigun out." I say to him

He nods and steps out of cover and takes a quick shot. I notice all the bullets stopped almost instantly. I peek out from my cover and see Coco unconscious and I retract Sniper. I walk over to Coco and see she is regaining her consciousness and I hold a hand out to her to help her up.

"Happy? I hit you twice. Now can I date Velvet?"

"Damn that hurt" she said getting up and removing my knife from her shoulder "Yeah I guess, but if you harm her you will have to answer to me. Got that?"

"Not a problem"

"Good" with that she walked away.

Velvet walked up to me with astonishment on her face.

"What?"

"You beat Coco. No one has ever done that."

"Well damn. I guess you are mine now." And I kiss her again.

"Well it's getting late. I will be at your room in the morning to get you for class."

As she walks away I just blurt out "I love you" but instantly cover my mouth after the words have left. Thinking about what I just said.

She looks back blushing. "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you"

She turns and sprints at me, when she gets to me she wraps her arms around me and we fall with her on top of me. I look at her as she looks back at me and smiles.

"I love you too Alex.

I smile down at her and we lay there for a few seconds before we get up.

"See you in the morning" I say as we part heading to our separate dorm rooms.


	7. Permission

**Two chapters in one day wow I almost forgot, I am still looking for OCs so if you have one PM me and I'll pick one or two. Anyways please read and review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY just Alex**

As I get back to my room I notice that my door is open. I rush to find Coco in my room.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you get in here?"

"I kicked in the door."

I inspected my door to see if it could be fixed.

"Why the hell did you wanna be in my room?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the rules of dating one of my team."

"And you couldn't wait till I came here and unlocked my door?"

"I wanted to get you back for stabbing me."

"You challenged me to hit you. God damn it woman are you fucking crazy?"

She just walks up to me and slaps me, and then out of nowhere she kisses me. As she pulls away she looks me dead in the eyes.

"I think you're cute. But if you call me crazy again I might have to hurt you."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

She ignores me and goes to sit on my couch.

"Now onto business, you like Velvet right."

"Of course"

"Then here are some rules you must follow." She hands me a piece of paper. "and if I hear a complaint about you, you will be hearing from me."

"You couldn't leave a note or wait till the morning to tell me this?"

"Nope"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because it's so much fun to screw with people, and I also kinda wanted to see you."

She said the last part so quietly I almost missed it but I didn't say anything to her. She walked by me to leave. Before she left, she stopped at the door.

"Read all the rules and make sure you follow them all. Good night I hope you make Velvet happy."

As she said that last part I thought I heard a hint of sadness in her voice but shrugged it off and went to see if I could fix my door.

"Damn I'm gonna have to repair the door frame and replace the whole door. Shit that is gonna be expensive. Might as well go get ready bed." I complained to myself.

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and put on a basic black shirt and blue jeans. I walked out of my bathroom and headed for my bed. Around midnight I felt something crawl onto my bed and press up against me. Then I felt arms wrap around my stomach and I smile knowing that it would be Velvet and fall back to sleep. The next morning I felt a weight on top of me and looked down to see the bunny faunus sleeping soundly and smiled.

"I see someone couldn't wait." I say to myself

At the sound of my voice she starts to stir from her slumber. I gently rub her back.

"Morning babe, sleep well?"

Once I said this she fully woke up.

"Oh Alex I am so sorry I was sleeping and Coco came in and started shouting and I wanted to sleep so I came here and I wanted to be close to you and…"

I cut her off with a kiss. "It's fine."

She visibly relaxed at my calming tone.

"By the way I Coco always so forceful?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well after we went our separate way I came to my room to find my door had been kicked in. when I walk in my room I find Coco sitting on my couch and she tells me she thinks im cute, slaps me, and then kisses me."

"Ohhhhh, I'm going to kill her."

"Hey calm down she also handed me a piece of paper that she said had rule that I must follow to date you. Than as she was leaving she said good night and said that she hopes I make you happy. The odd thing is, is when I heard the last part I could have sworn I heard sadness in her voice."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Huh?"

"I said, did you kiss her back?"

"No why would I? I am with you."

"Good because if you did I would have to kill you."

"Point taken, now should we get ready for class?"

"Oh you didn't get the memo?"

"No? Why, what did it say?"

"Classes were canceled for today."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just said class was canceled for today."

"Well ok than. What do you want to do?"

"I just want to lay here with you." I smile down at her when she says this.

"I would love to babe. I really would, but I have to fix my door from your psychotic leader. Wanna come with?"

"Sure as long as I get to spend time with you, I don't care what we do."

"Then let's go."

As we exited the building I called Eve and didn't get a response. I called again, and still nothing.

"What's wrong Alex?"

"I feel as if something bad has happened to Eve, she isn't responding. I know she is alive I can feel her presence."

"Should we look for her?"

"I believe so."

I run of heading for the forest with Velvet in tow.

"Duplicate Ninja"

A version of me in a black long-sleeved shirt with a hood, black gloves, black cargo pants and black running shoes. His weapons are two kunai knives and a lot of throwing stars

"What do you need?" He asks me.

"Eve is in trouble. I need you to help look for her."

"Alright" with that he took to the trees and started to run through them.

"Who was that?" I heard Velvet ask.

"That was Ninja he is the fastest out of all my doppelgangers." I explain

I reach out with my mind. "Eve where are you?"

I heard a weak response "I am at the old temple. Please hurry."

"Ninja." I call out and he appears next to me. "She is at the old temple where we got the chess piece."

"Right, I'll see you there." He vanished into the trees again and me and Velvet ran to the temple.

When we got there we saw Eve was pinned down by some Nevermore feathers through her wings.

"Shit Eve what happened?" I asked worried

"Another Nevermore claimed this territory as his own and attacked me." I heard in my mind and I convey the message to Velvet.

"Where is he now?"

Just then I saw more feathers penetrate the ground where Velvet and I were standing seconds ago and approaching us. I pushed Velvet out of the way and jumped aside.

"Ninja, blind that thing." I saw several throwing stars fly at the things eyes making contact but only blinding its right eye. "Nice. Duplicate Sniper, Ground that bird."

I hear two shots and then the Nevermore fell out of the sky. As I walked calmly up to it I drew my daggers.

"You bastard, you hurt one of my greatest friends, and for that you must die."

I jump up and dug my knives into its chest and sliced straight down than I pulled them out and dodged a feeble attack and dug my daggers into its side and sliced across. When I pulled them out I saw the eviscerated bird start to disintegrate.

"If you ask me this is too good for you." I retract Ninja and Sniper and walk back to Eve and Velvet.

When I reach Eve I slice the feathers and walk over to her head. I reach out and put my hand on her neck and transfer some of my aura to her healing her wounds.

"You need to be more careful. I hope you know I would be destroyed if I lost you." I say hugging her.

"I understand, by the way that Faunus girl your with is in heat."

Hearing this I blush and look at Velvet.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's head back to my room to relax for a bit."

"Ok" She comes up to me and grabs my hand and we walk back to the school.

When we got to my room I walked over to the couch and collapsed on it, and felt Velvet lay on top of me.

"What about your door?"

"That can wait I don't wanna deal with that hassle now."

I turn on the TV and turn my head to watch it. It was a news broadcast about recent White Fang actions.

"Wonderful" I say sarcastically.

"What?"

"Those White Fang idiots are making a bad name for the faunus again. I understand they want equal rights, but killing and stealing isn't the way to do it." I tell her.

"Well forget about that and let's go to the bed."

"Uhh, why?" I ask thinking back to what Eve said.

"Because I want to nap with my big teddy bear." She tells me.

"Ok"

As I get up I pick her up bridal style and walk over to the bed, as I lay her down I lye next to her and she snuggles close, and I smile as I drift off for a quick nap.


	8. Joy

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and I gotta say writing the fight in the one made me happy and you'll see why. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: you know**

I awoke to feel something rubbing me through my pants, and I immediately looked down to see Velvet doing just that.

"Um babe, what are you doing?" I ask her.

I see her eyes are half lidded and she was looking at me with lust.

"Alex I need you in me now."

"Stop you aren't thinking straight."

"Yes I am, I want you so badly. Please."

"No that is your heat talking you must fight it Velvet."

"Please, I need this. It's driving me crazy."

"I want to baby. But I want the first time to be out of passion and love, not heat and lust. So please try and calm down. I don't wanna have to call Coco." As I said her team leaders name she snapped to her senses and looked straight at me.

"No please don't do that."

"Are you back to normal can you think straight?"

"I think, please don't tell anyone about what just happened."

"I won't I promise. So how long do you stay in heat for?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh wonderful should I keep Coco close just in case?"

"Please don't get her involved" Velvet said with worry

"Why not? I mention her name and you came to your senses."

"Trust me just don't"

"Ok I won't." I heard he stomach growl. "Sounds to me someone can go for some food right about now" She just blushed and nodded her head. "Well let's head over to the cafeteria, maybe some food will get your mind off your heat."

As I stood she sprang up and latched onto my arm.

"Well someone is clingy." I playfully say poking her side.

"I just want people to know that you are mine and mine alone."

"You don't need to worry, I wouldn't dream of cheating." I tell her

"Oh it isn't you that I'm worried about. With you being as handsome as you are, you may attract faunus girls in heat. So this is my way of saying stay back."

"Um ok but I haven't seen any other faunus here, female or male."

"Still I am not leaving your side"

"Alright fine so should we head to the cafeteria now? I'm getting kinda hungry myself."

"I would much rather stay here but sure lets go."

We walked for about ten minutes, the whole time Velvet clinging to my arm. As we enter the lunch room I look to Velvet.

"Why don't you go find us a table and I'll get some food for us. How does that sound?"

"Fine but don't you dare talk to any females."

"Uh ok, I'll be right back." I kiss her cheek before I head off to the line.

As I am walking back with the food I notice four guys around Velvet and one of them was pulling on her ears. I drop the food and start to run towards them, but before I could reach them I see Velvet get up and walk away. I was really pissed and continued to run up to the asshole that was bullying my girlfriend, and once I reached him I punched him square in the face knocking him off the bench he was sitting on.

"What the hell man? What is your problem." I said to me getting up.

"I saw what you did to Velvet, and quite frankly I am not happy."

"Why do you care? She is just a stupid animal."

"Don't you dare call her that, or I will break your legs."

"Ha ha ha, I'd like to see you try."

"Just remember I warned you."

I drop into my battle stance as I see a guy with a mohawk charge at me so I trip him and kick his ribs hearing a crack followed by him yelling in pain. I look back to see a fist flying at me, so I caught it and bending it back bringing the assaulter to his knees and I kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Two down, two to go." I say to myself.

I look up to see a fist hitting my face and I stumble back, but before I could regain my sense I felt a kick connect with my gut. And I fell to my hands and knees.

"Ha ha ha ha"

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that I haven't been hit like that in a long time."

I stand up cracking my neck and knuckles. "Now prepare to be hospitalized like your friends there."

I see the one with long hair charge me reeling his arm back for a punch. As he threw it I simply dodged and grabbed it. I flip him still holding his arm and quickly rotate it hearing a crack and feeling his arm snap. I look back at the leader and front kick his chest forcing him to sit and I brought my foot down on his leg and saw it bend the wrong way. I did the same on his other leg. I smile hearing him scream in pain.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about picking on Velvet." With that I punch him in his jaw knocking him out.

I ran out of the cafeteria looking for Velvet, but before I left I noticed a girl in a red hood and a black dress watching me intently. "That was odd." I think to myself as I continue my search for my girlfriend. I eventually find her on the cliff crying. So I approach her slowly.

"Hey babe you ok?"

"No, where ever I go I get made fun of or teased by people like Cardin."

"Is that who that was? Well you don't have to worry about that prick anymore, or his team." I say pulling her into a hug.

"Why?" she asks burying her face in my chest still crying.

"Because I broke his legs and I also beat the shit out of the rest of his team. I saw Cardin pulling on your ears and I just lost it."

"There you go again defending me like I'm some sort of damsel in distress."

"Well you are, to me at least." I tell her smiling.

She smiles up at me and kisses me and I kiss her back, as I feel her tongue press up against my lips I open my mouth and let our tongues meet and dance with each other. We continue to kiss only breaking for air. Suddenly we heard someone clear their voice. We look over to see an extremely pissed Professor Goodwich

"Mr. Diamondson, Professor Ozpin wants to see you in his office this instant" she said holding back her anger.

As she walked off Velvet and I followed her through the school to the headmaster's office. Ozpin just turns in his chair to face us.

"Alex do you know why I brought you here?"

"I assume it's because I beat the ever living shit out of team CRDL single handedly?"

"Precisely, but it's not for what you think you are not being punished."

"Wait, what? Why the hell not? I mean I am glad I'm not getting punished but I'm confused as to why not."

"Well we saw the whole thing leading up to the fight and then we saw you fight. You weren't fighting for yourself or to just fight. You fought to defend someone who couldn't defend themselves and that is one of the duties of a huntsman."

"Um thank you sir? Why does Professor Goodwich not look happy?"

"That is because there will be a lot of medical paperwork to do as a result of your little fight. Now leave and Alex, you might want to fix your door before you have fun."

I lightly blushed and saw Velvet blush really hard as we both picked up on what Ozpin was implying. We left the office and headed back to my room to relax a bit more before we had to go to sleep. As we got back to my room I noticed that the girl in the red hood was standing beside my door.

"Um may I help you?" I ask her

"You're Alex, the sole member of team GRIM right?"

"Yes and may I ask who you are?"

"I am Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY."

"Ok and may I also ask why you are here?"

"I would like to thank you for dealing with Cardin he has been picking on one of my friends and my friend wouldn't go for help. I am just here to thank you. Good bye." She ran off and I looked over to see Velvet glaring at me.

"What?"

"Do you like her?"

"What? No I've told you already I'm with you."

"Well be careful around her she clearly likes you."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw her blush as we approached more like when you approached her."

"Oh well try not to worry about it and lets enjoy the rest of our day, Ok?" with that we entered my room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, and snuggled close to each other.

**Now do you guys see why I enjoyed writing it so much? well I hope you guys are enjoying this story and hope it continues to be as successful as it has been. Well see you in the next chapter, peace.**


	9. Love Hate

**Hey guys and gals sorry for the wait but life kinda got in my way and i couldn't post for a litle bit but I'm back with another chapter. This one is more romance than my other chapters and their is a lemon in here. This is my first atempt at writing anything like this. Any ways read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Matt Frost he belongs to deltafrost. All i own is My oc Alex**

It has been two months since I started to attend Beacon and everything is looking good my door got fixed, Coco isn't terrorizing me, I'm perfect in all my classes, and my relationship with Velvet couldn't be stronger. I am brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. As I look over to it I see it get kicked in.

"God damn it not again."

I inspect the person who just broke into my room and see he is wearing leather armor over a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. I tried to look at his face but I only saw a mask with a skull that was split down the middle. Before I could inspect further I saw him draw a pistol and I dove behind my couch as I heard him fire.

"You mother fucker, you are paying for a new door and a new couch."

I drew my daggers and jumped out of my cover and charged right at him. He shot at me a few more times but I deflected the bullets with my knives. Once I got to him I knocked the gun out of his hands and held a dagger up to his throat. But before I could speak I felt a blade at my own throat and smile.

"What's up Frost, I haven't seen you in years."

"Not much, I see your fighting skills haven't dulled."

"Ha you could never beat me even with surprise attacks. Oh and by the way I was serious about you paying for a new door and couch."

"I kind of assumed that how much?" he said pulling out his wallet.

"1,500"

"Damn" He hands me the money and goes to sit on my ruined couch.

"So what have you been up to since last we met?"

"Nothing really, I got bored and I decided to become a huntsman, you know to make better money."

"Ok but why are you here in my room?" I ask him

"I am your new team member. I met up with Ozpin and he said that there was a team with a single member on it and he said I was to report to this room. I didn't know you would be the only member."

"Then why did you kick my door in and then proceed to shoot at me?"

"Well originally I was just going to kick the door down. But when I saw you that is when I decided to shoot at you because I knew you could dodge it."

"Wonderful, well anyways until I can get another bed in here you will be sleeping on the couch."

"Not a problem, by the way who his that standing behind you?"

I look over my shoulder to see Velvet inspecting the door. "Hi babe, what are you doing here I thought your team went out on a mission?"

"Well we completed the objective early so I thought about coming over and surprising you. What the hell happened to the door?" she asks me

"You can thank this guy for that." I gesture over to Frost sitting next to me

"Velvet meet Matt Frost, an old child hood buddy of mine. Frost meet Velvet Scarlatina, my girlfriend."

All he does is nod to her and she just stairs at him angrily.

"Aww come on guys get along" as I get up to go kiss Velvet she sees the bullet holes in the couch.

"What the fuck happened to the couch?"

"It got shot" I see her glare at Matt. "Calm down baby he has already given me the money to replace both the door and the couch."

"How long will he be here for?"

"Well you see he kinda got assigned to team GRIM by professor Ozpin."

"WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry baby but I have no control but could you please at least try to get along with him, for me please?"

"Fine, but now we won't have any privacy, and I had something planed for you."

"I am sure we will figure something out, trust me." I smile and kiss her lips. As we break apart I notice Matt has left the room.

"Well now that he is gone I want to give you that surprise."

As she moved away from me, she walked over to the door closed it and barricaded it so it wouldn't open and she guided me to the bed.

"What's going on?" I ask

"Oh you will see baby"

She pushes me down on the bed and gets on top of me straddling my waist.

"I think I know where this is heading." I smile at her.

She smiles back and removes her top. I get a good look at her perky b-cup breasts, and she starts to work on getting my shirt off. I help her by raising my arms. Once my shirt is off she runs her fingers over the scar I got on our first date.

"You know what? I think you look better with the scar."

As she continues to run her fingers along my scar I reach up and gently massage her breasts and I hear her moan in pleasure. I continue to massage as she starts to rub the outside of my pants.

"Mmm baby that feels good" she says to me

I just sit up and kiss her. After a few minutes she breaks our contact and stands up. I watch her as she removes her pants and saunters back over to where I lay. I reach out and gently rub her outer lips and smile as I hear her moan more. I continue to rub her as she leans down to kiss me. I feel her hands run down my chest and across my stomach feeling my muscles before going to my pant line.

I break the kiss and look into her eyes. "Go ahead babe." I tell her as she slowly starts to undo my jeans and pull them down.

She slips her hand into my boxers and rubs my quickly hardening cock and I moan at her gentle touch. As she grips my ten inch dick I slowly insert one of my fingers into her wet snatch and smile at the moan that I get. I start to move my finger in and out while she removes my boxers completely and grips my shaft again and starts to pump slowly. She pulls me into a sitting position and kneels in front of me. Before I have time to ask she licks my dick. All I can do is moan. She goes back to stroking me.

"Oh someone I eager." She says and smiles at me

All I do is nod as she leans down and kisses my head before sucking on it. I moan as she starts to bob her head up and down taking more with every bob. I can't help but moan as she starts to suck harder.

"Oh god baby if you keep that up, I won't last much longer."

I feel her smile and she goes even deeper taking my entire length into her mouth. She started to bob faster. I moaned even louder as I came in her mouth. She pulled her head back and a little bit of my cum dribbled down her chin as she swallowed what was in her mouth and wiped her chin.

"Mmm, baby that tastes wonderful" she says as she pushes me down and stands back up. "Time for the fun part."

She straddles my waist and starts to rub my dick with her lower lips as we both moan in pleasure. She rises up slightly and guides my dick to her entrance and slowly slides it in. at first only the head can fit in. soon she starts to push a little harder and more of my cock slips into her and she moans. She continues to push until I feel a barrier stopping me. I look to her for confirmation and she nods, with one good thrust I break her hymen and hear her whimper. I pull her down into a kiss. She breaks the kiss and looks at me.

"It doesn't hurt anymore you can continue now." She says to me

I nod and start to slowly bounce her and listen to her moans. With every bounce I go deeper and deeper.

"Oh god Alex this feels so good. Please go faster." She cries out to me

I start to thrust faster as she starts to bounce in time with my thrusts.

"Oh baby don't stop" I tell her

I feel her slow down a bit so I flip us to where she is laying down and I continue to thrust into her.

"Oh Alex I about to…" before she could say anything I felt her inner walls clamp down on my shaft and it sent me over the edge.

"Baby I'm about to cum." I tell her

"Go ahead and cum in me please I want to feel it." She moans out at me

With that I pushed in as far as I could go and came. We both moaned as I pulled out and I rolled over next to her. She turned onto her side and hugged me.

"That was amazing. I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too babe." I kissed her forehead and we drift off to sleep.


	10. The Fight

**So as most of you know Monty Oum Passed recently. For those of you that still doubt this fact I am here to confirm that, yes he really is gone. For those of you who don't know who Monty is, he was the one who created RWBY and was also the head animator for both RWBY and Red vs. Blue. Monty was only 33 when he passed so it goes to show you that we can all go at any point. When you are reading these stories today don't think of the author, but think of who inspired them. this is my first fan fic so for me Monty was my inspiration. Without him we wouldn't have these stories so for that I thank you Monty and I hope you rest in peace. You will be missed by your Family, Friends, and your Fans. On a positive note this next chapter will be the big fight scean. I hope you guys and gals enjoy. As always read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY just my oc Alex and Frost belongs to deltafrost**

I woke up the next day to see Velvet still lying next to me and I smile kissing her head. She wakes up and looks at me.

"Morning babe, sleep well?" I ask to her.

"After last night I couldn't have slept better." She smiles at me and pecks my lips

"Well as much as I'd love to lay in bed with you all day, we have classes today." I tell her as I get up.

"What do we have today I completely forgot?"

"Just one class today and it is combat training with Professor Goodwich." I tell her

"Oh wonderful, I get to see you fight again. Who are you fighting today?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, this is gonna be fun. Why don't you go shower first I'll wait."

"Ok baby."

With that she walks off to the bathroom, once I hear the shower start and I put on a pair of boxers before going to un-barricade the door. Once I moved the stuff out of the way the door kinda just swung open. I peer out into the hallway and see Frost sitting on the floor next to the door to our room.

"Where did you go last night?" I ask him

"Does that matter? I left cause I knew what she meant by special surprise. Little did I know that I would be locked out of the room for the whole night."

"Hey you have only yourself to blame for that one."

"Whatever, so classes today?"

"You will have to go talk to Ozpin for your schedule, Velvet and I have combat training so I'll see you later." I tell him

As I head back into the room I see Velvet is done with the bathroom so I go in and take my shower. As I walk out in my combat gear I nearly get tackled by Velvets flying hug.

"Let's go already." She says to me

"Well someone is full of energy." I chuckle at her

As we walk down the hall I get a few good lucks from some of the other students. As we neared the indoor arena I saw Cardin turn a corner and once he saw me he turned right back around and headed back the way he came.

"What was that all about?" Velvet asks me

"I guess he still fears me from when I broke his legs. By the way has he been bothering you lately?"

"No he avoids me for the most part."

"Alright just tell me if he starts to bug you again and I'll deal with it." I tell her

"I will be sure to do that"

As we approach the arena we separate, I head down the stairs to the battle ring while I see her take a seat in the front row. As I enter the ring I see Pyrrha already there.

"Hello Alexander, good luck in our fight." She says to me.

"You too" I tell her

We both draw our weapons as the buzzer sounds for the fight to start. I start to charge her as she raises her shield and deflects my first attack, as soon as she deflected my attack she swung her weapon in sword form and I blocked with one of my daggers while I hooked her shield with the other one. As soon as I saw my opportunity I kneed her in the gut making her stager back a bit. As she was trying to regain her composure I got behind her and held one dagger to her throat and the other at the small of her back.

"Don't move, you have lost."

As the buzzer sounds for the end of the match I start to help Pyrrha to the stands, but before I could leave the ring I heard several people enter. I look behind me and see Nora, Ren, Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all stair me down. Jaune steps forward and clears his throat and speaks in an unsteady tone.

"Th-that was unfair a-and you know it A-Alex."

"So I assume you all are challenging Mr. Diamondson?" I hear Professor Goodwich say "I can't allow this."

"No it is quite fine." I say to her than I look at the group standing before me "I accept your challenge, but do you really wanna fight me?" I see them all nod in confirmation "Very well."

I drop into my fighting stance once more. "Duplicate Reaper, Tank, Knight, Brawler, Sniper, and Ninja" all my doppelgangers come out and ready themselves for the fight

"Reaper, Tank, and Knight take Nora, Jaune, and Ren."

"Got it" Tank replied as they charged their respective opponents

"Brawler, Sniper, and Ninja take out Weiss, Blake, and Yang."

"On it" Brawler said as they ran to their opponents

"That just leaves you and me Ruby. Get ready." I say to her

Before she could get in a defensive stance I was on her slashing at her with my daggers so fast it was almost invisible. She jumped out of the way and fired a few rounds at me which I deflected with my daggers.

"Mind swap Brawler" I looked at my opponent and saw I was fighting Yang "Oh this will be fun"

She charged at me and I just dodged her attack and punched her in the gut. She doubled over and I kneed her in the side. As she stood back up I noticed her eyes had turned red and she seemed to be on fire. I just smiled and jumped out of the way as she shot the explosions at me. I ran up to her and she swung at my face. I moved slightly as her fist went by my head. I grabbed it and flipped her. Once her back hit the ground I saw she was out cold.

"Mind swap Tank" I smile as I feel Nora hit me with her hammer and I don't budge. "Your gonna have to try harder than that." I say to her

She jumps away and turns her hammer into the grenade launcher and fires a few shots at me all of them land around me except for one and I catch it and throw it back at her as it explodes I see Nora fly through the smoke and right into me. As she tries to hit me again I grab her head and throw her across the ring. As I approach her I see she is having trouble moving.

"Mind swap Knight"

I block another attack by Jaune and counter with a swing of my own. He blocks it and then I kick his shield pushing him back a bit. Before he can recover I kick him again knocking him on his ass as he looks up at me in fear.

"I even asked if you wanted to fight me, and you lost" I walk away as he leaves the ring "Mind swap Ninja"

I am running alongside Blake as she is trying to get away. I swing one kunai and I hit her arm knocking her off balance and we skid to a halt and stair each other down. She throws her weapon at me and I do a side flip to dodge. While I'm in the air I throw a few throwing stars at the ribbon attached to her weapon, pinning it to the ground before she can pull it back. As she is distracted I appear behind her and hit the pressure point in her neck knocking her out. Then I turn my attention to Weiss who was sneaking up on Sniper. I throw two Kunai knives at her feet and she stops once she notices them, she looks over at me and charges me. I jump and land on her weapon. With a swift kick to the head I knock her out.

"Mind swap Reaper"

I spin my scythe to deflect all the bullets being shot at me by Ren as I slowly walk towards him. Once I reach him, I grab one of his arms and twist it forcing him to kneel down in front of me. But before I could strike he kicks out my legs and holds me down holding one of his guns to my face. I just smile at him.

"What is so funny?"

Before I could answer tank comes out of nowhere and body checks him, and Ren goes flying into a wall.

"Ooh that has to hurt. Mind swap Rouge" I look at Ruby and holster my daggers and smile

"Why did you put your weapons away?" Ruby asks confused

"Look around you, you are all alone now." I say as I walk up to her "Sniper disarm her." From the shadows I see a flash of light and the next thing I see is Crescent Rose skid across the floor a few feet away.

"The whole time we were fighting I was dispatching everyone else I was just the distraction. Now if you look around you, you will see you have lost." I say to her

We hear the buzzer sound signaling the match end. "Return everyone" as all my clones are absorbed back into me I see Velvet approach me smiling.

"That was amazing. I didn't know you could fight that well." She kisses me and I hear someone clear their throat. I look over to see Goodwich tapping her foot impatiently.

"Would you mind leaving the ring we have other students who are supposed to fight today as well"

"Yes ma'am" As we leave the arena I here Goodwich say something else.

"Good job Mr. Diamondson I expect great things from you in the future."

I smile at Velvet at hearing this. I whisper in her ear. "Let's go get coffee after class."


	11. Big News

**Hello guys and gals so this next chapter is gonna be really bloody in the beginning and then it is gonna end on a bomb shell so I hope you enjoy. Please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY only Alex**

Velvet and I went to our seats and watched a few more students spar, but nothing too impressive. As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class Velvet and I got up and left the room and headed for the front door. While we were walking I kept getting the feeling as though we were being followed.

"Velvet do you hear anything like footsteps or whispers?" I ask her

"No, why do you ask?"

"No reason, just forget I asked."

We continue to walk for a little bit, the feeling always there, but after a while it goes away. As we were half way through the path to town it came back. Suddenly I heard footsteps quickly approaching and before I could react I felt a sharp pain. I look down to see a good foot of steel sticking out of my chest and then I look behind me and see Dove Bronzwing smiling at me.

"Not so tough now, now are ya?" He mocks me

"Good job Dove. It won't be long before he is dead" I hear Cardin's voice as he walks out from behind a tree. "Russel, Sky grab the girl" I see his other two companions walk towards Velvet.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I warn them

"Or what?" I hear sky ask in a cocky tone

"You touch her I will kill you." I state

"Hah big words for someone who has a sword through their chest" Russel says to me as they both continue to walk towards Velvet.

I look over at her to see she is paralyzed with fear "Well shit" I mumble to myself.

I spin, wrenching the sword out of Dove's hands and I connect a spinning back fist to his temple, sending him flying into a tree. I slowly push the blade back out the same way it came in. I see Sky and Russel stair at me in shock at what just happened. I walk over to Dove and slam my foot into his head shoving it up against the tree. I brought my leg back and kicked again. This time when I made contact the back of his head exploded against the tree coating it in his blood and brains.

"Do you still wanna test me you lousy pieces of shit?"

"What the fuck how are you not dead?" Sky asked fear very evident in his voice

"If you're lucky I might tell you as you take your final breath. I just hope you remember that I gave you a warning." I say to him with a deadly serious tone. "_Phweet. _Eve block their escape"

I see Eve fly down and land in front of them and I slowly walked closer. As I got to sky I grabbed him by his throat and slammed him into a tree. Still holding his throat I tighten my grip, he tries to claw at my hand to lessen the pressure but failed and I ripped it out. I heard him gurgling as he slumped to the ground. I look at the last two members of team CRDL and smile.

"Who is next?" I walk up to Russel "Does my previous words seem big now?" I see him shake his head rapidly.

"Oh please god, don't kill me, please." I hear Russel beg for his life

"God? God has abandoned you stupid mother fuckers the second you stabbed me through the back, and now you will burn in hell."

With that I kick him in the jaw and made sure I dislocated it. As he was trying to crawl away I walk up behind him and hook one of my hands into his open mouth and lift him up to eye level and I grab his lower jaw and rip it out. I toss the chunk to Eve and she catches it out of the air quickly devouring it. I look back to Russel who was now bleeding profusely and smile.

"That leaves only you Cardin." I say as I slowly look at him still holding Russel.

I see Cardin has pissed himself and has snot dribbling out his nose. I walk up to him and punch him square in the face, making blood mix with the snot. I punch him again, breaking his nose.

"Just remember you attacked me." I punch him one last time and cave his face in completely. I drop him and he falls in a lifeless heap. "Eve lunch is served" I tell her as I walk over to Velvet "Are you ok babe?" I ask with concern

"I should be asking you that. How are you alive?"

"Let's continue our walk to my mom's shop and I'll explain everything." As we start to walk again I explain myself. "Well you see from a very young age I had come to find out I have a lot of aura, like so much that if I broke any bone it would be instantly mended, and ever since I linked with Eve, which by the way took a lot of aura, I kinda have more than humanly possible so now I can't die by conventional means. The biggest threat to me would have been if that sword was left in me for too long. Needless to say I still feel pain, and that stab hurt like a bitch." I tell her

"Well I am glad you are safe but how are we going to explain Cardin and his team disappearing?"

"Something tells me that Ozpin already knows what happened. He may not be happy with me but he knows it had to be done. Oh look we are here."

We enter the shop and are immediately greeted by my mother. "Hello you two, I'll be right with you find a seat."

We found a table by the window and looked at the menu. My mom approaches and smiles at us.

"What can I get you two love birds?"

"Mom really?" I ask slightly annoyed and blushing

"I am your mother I reserve the right to embarrass you anytime I want. Anyways what can I get for you two?" she says laughing at my expense

"Just coffee for me please." I look over at Velvet

"Can I have a piece of Carrot Cake, an Apple Danish, Cinnamon Roll and a cup of tea please." I just look at her astounded as my mother leaves to get our orders taken care of.

"Umm Velvet are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?" she asks me sweetly "You think there is something wrong with me." I hear a sudden mood swing from happy to sad.

"No, I don't think there is anything wrong with you. You're just acting kinda weird."

"How so?" she asks back to her sweat self

"Umm well this morning you were full of energy and really clingy, in the forest you froze up which you never do and just now you ordered a lot of food and had a very noticeable mood swing." I explain to her "Did you happen to throw up this morning? While you were in the bathroom?" I ask

"Yes but what does…oh" I see her ears drop at the realization. I bite my lower lip as I look at her.

"I am so…" I was cut off when she leapt over the table and sat in my lap hugging me close. "Uh Velvet?"

"We are going to have a child. Oh god I am so happy." She kisses me on the lips and straddles my lap.

I break the kiss and look at her. "You aren't the least bit concerned about this?"

"No, one cause I love you and I know you will take care of me in my time of need, and two I'm a faunus. We are hoping to bare children at a younger age than humans." She smiles at me and whispers in my ear. "You are gonna be a daddy."

I suddenly hear plats breaking on the floor and look over to see my mom with a shocked expression on her face. Before my brain could react my mother ran to the back of her shop. I picked up Velvet and set her down so I could go explain myself to my mother. As I entered the kitchen I found her in front of the stove.

"Mom look I…" Once again I was cut off as my mom turned to me smiling "Uh mom?"

"Ohhh I am so happy for you sweet heart."

"What?" I ask confused

"You are going to be a father and I am going to be a grandmother."

"What?" I ask again still confused as to what is happening.

Before I could say anything else I was tackled from behind by Velvet who wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh god how am I going to deal with two emotional women?" I mumble to myself "One is my girlfriend who is having a baby and the other is my mom."

"What was that babe?" I hear Velvet say in my ear.

"I said how am I going to deal with you two. You are having a child and are going to need me twenty-four seven. And my mom is going to wanna talk to me non-stop about it." I simply reply


	12. Pain In The Ass

**Hey everybody sorry I haven't posted in a bit but life loves to fuck up my plans so I have that to deal with. Anyways I am looking for a better cover image so if anyone of you can draw I ask you kindly please draw a cover image and send it to me please. Well Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

It has been two months since I impregnated Velvet and she is showing signs of the being growing inside of her. We are currently sitting on my new couch.

"So do you think it will be a faunus or a human?" she asks me rubbing her stomach

"I don't know baby but whatever it is, it will be loved" I tell her

Suddenly my door exploded inward and I saw Coco standing there with her minigun at the ready.

"God damn it. What do you people have against my fucking door? Shit."

"It was in my way. Now I am going to kill you."

"Why"

"Because you got Velvet pregnant"

"How the fuck are you just now learning about this? She has been for two months now."

"It doesn't matter at this point."

With that I see her start to pull the trigger and I grab Velvet and dive behind the couch. I look at Velvet as Coco continues to destroy my couch.

"Why didn't you tell her you were pregnant?" I see her shrug and she starts to giggle "Wonderful she is in a loopy mood" I mumble to myself "I gotta stop Coco somehow."

I dive from out behind the couch and run at Coco. She turns and starts to fire on me, and I feel as the bullets rip through my torso and I silently thank god for my advanced healing properties. But damn did it her, I continued to run at her and once I got within reaching distance she reverted her weapon back into a purse and slammed it into my ribs. I was sent flying into a wall. There was an impact crater where I hit and I slid to the floor. Before I could get up Coco was standing over me.

"Congratulations on the child."

She smiles at me and leans in to kiss me, but before her lips made contact I saw her fly to the left. I look back to where Coco had just been and I see Velvet looking pissed. I look back at Coco and see her get back up holding the side of her head.

"Damn Velvet that was one hell of a kick"

"Stay the hell away from Alex. He is mine."

"Um Velvet please calm dow…" before I could finish my sentence I was interrupted by Coco.

"And what if I don't want to hmm?"

"Oh god this isn't going to end well" I mumble to myself

I suddenly see Velvet shoot at Coco at incredible speeds and slams her fist into Coco's face, sending her sliding back a few feet, before Coco could retaliate Velvet was on her again and slammed her knee into Coco's gut. Coco doubles over and I hear wheezing.

"Note to self don't fuck with pregnant a faunus, they will fuck you up." I say to myself as I finally get up and slowly approached Velvet. "Babe that is enough"

I say as I grab her shoulder, she wheels around and decks me in the jaw. I look back at her and see fear in her eyes. I look over Velvets shoulder at Coco and see she is struggling to stand up.

"Coco are you ok?" I ask her

"I'll…live…just…don't…piss…her…off." She says through wheezes

"Noted" I look back at Velvet and smile "Damn baby that is one hell of a right hook you got there."

"Th-thanks" she says still a little scared

I walk over to Coco and help her up. "Well you just got your ass handed to you" I laugh at her

"She is quick when mad." She says to me

"I saw. You might wanna go back to your room for a bit."

"Yeah" I see her stumble as she heads for the door.

"Hey Velvet can you straighten up the room a bit? I am going to help Coco back to her room" I call over my shoulder as I approach Coco.

"Ok hurry back" she calls out to me

As I get to Coco, I put an arm under hers and support her as we walk out.

"So did you learn your lesson?" I ask her

"I learned not to fuck with a pregnant faunus."

"Same, but why would you even tempt fate with that? I mean aren't you on the same team shouldn't you know how she is?"

"Yeah but she has never exploded like that before. That was kind of scary."

"Well you did that to yourself"

We walk in silence for a bit before we reach her room. As we reach her door she looks at me and without a word she leans in and kisses me on the lips.

"Thanks Alex I really am happy for you and Velvet"

"Then why did you attack me?"

"Well I guess I am a little jealous of her. She has spent more time with you than with her own team and on top of that she is having a kid with you."

"Well I am sure you will find someone you just always want to be around one day." I look at her and smile

"I hope I find him soon"

"Don't worry you will"

She looks behind us and smiles. "I do believe we have been followed"

I look back and catch a glance of a fluffy brown ear disappear around the corner and smile.

"Well I guess I should get back to her I'll talk to you later Coco" with that I left her side and walked to the corner where I saw Velvet. "Come on out I know you're their Velvet." As she walked around the corner she nearly tackled me. "Why did you follow us?" I ask her

"I was curious and wanted to make sure she didn't try to make another move on you."

"Ok so why did you jump on my when you were caught following us?"

"Because I didn't know you were such a softie."

"What? I am not soft, I was just worried about her, and you should probably go talk to your team. And while you are doing that I am going to go replace my shit…again"

"Ok baby please be careful, and don't get stabbed again."

"Don't worry; I'm taking Eve into town. I'll be fine" I kiss her lips and then walk towards the front door.

As soon as I got outside I called Eve. As soon as she landed I smiled and hugged her.

"Hi girl, it's been a week how have you been?"

"I have been good. I haven't seen any other Nevermore in a while."

"Maybe they learned that this is your territory now?"

"I doubt it. It worries me I usually see at least one once a week. Anyways don't concern yourself with it. Where are we going today?"

"I have to replace my couch and door."

"Again? Didn't you just replace those?"

"Yep, so we are going to the shopping district"

With that I hop onto Eve and we take off. As we are flying I hear a screech and look to my right only to see another giant Nevermore flying at high speed towards us.

"Oh shit, Eve dodge it"

She dives just as the bird flies over us.

"Hmm Eve can you get me close I have an idea"

She flies back up and heads toward him as he speeds at us. At the last second I leap off Eve and draw my daggers in midair. I dig them into its mask as I land on its head. It starts to spin trying to shake me off.

"Damn you are pissed aren't you? Let's see if I can't fix that."

I place my hand in-between where my daggers have pierced and transfer some of my aura into it.

"Get the fuck off me I hear a male voice in my head."

"Not until you tell me why you attacked us?"

"You are in my territory, now get off me human."

"Your territory? If anything this is Eve's territory."

"Eve, who is this Eve?"

"Look up you stupid bastard"

He looks up to see Eve landing on his back sending him to the ground. Once we were on the ground I smile at her and look back at him.

"That is Eve. Now you can continue to fight me but in your current position I wouldn't recommend it. Now I have a few questions for you."

"And why should I answer you? You are just a puny human."

"Eve tighten your grip on his wings."

I see Eve dig her talons into what little skin there is on his wings and I hear him screech in pain.

"Now are you a little more willing to answer my questions?"

"Fine whatever."

"Alright first where are all the other Nevermore?"

"Last I saw they were being herded by some faunus in masks and white uniforms."

I look to Eve and frown "well I guess that answers your question Eve" I look back at him "What is your name?"

"Luke"

"Well Luke why are the White Fang after Giant Nevermore?"

"I don't know, but I lost my mate to those bastards and I have been looking for new territory ever since."

"Well it would appear to me that you are a big bitch when it comes to defending your territory."

"I fought you didn't I?"

"That was because you thought you could win with a sneak attack. Well I am offering you an opportunity to redeem yourself."

"And what might that be?" he says skeptically

"Work with me and I'll help you get your girl back. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine."

"Eve release him"

Eve takes off and I place my hand on his head again and transfer more aura into him healing his wounds.

"Duplicate Reaper." I look at my clone "Reaper take Luke back to the forest and talk to him, but also make sure he doesn't run off."

"Yes sir" he hops on Luke's back and flies off to the forest and I look back at Eve.

"Let's get back to what we were doing."

I hop back on her and we fly to town.


	13. Mission Start

**Hey guys and gals another chapter for you. I don't know when the next chapter will be but I know it wont be too long. Tomorrow and Friday I am working so I might be back on Saturday but I don't know yet. Well anyways this next chapter their really isn't a fight scean sorry but the next chapter will be full of them I promise. Well withought further ado here is the next chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

As we land in the square no one even flinches, they have gotten so used to me flying in on a Giant Nevermore.

"Eve wait here I'll be right back"

I walk over to the furniture store and as I walk in I am greeted by the clerk.

"Need a new couch Alex? What happened this time?"

"Yeah, and the same thing that happened to the first one. I would like the same one as the last one please, and can you take it out to Eve?"

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"Thanks" I hand him the money and leave the store.

As I walk out I see Eve surrounded by little kids and smile as I see Eve let them play on her wing. I walk down the street and find my next stop and walk in. As I walk in the clerk looks up and laughs at me.

"Wow again? Who was it this time Alex?"

"Hi Jackson and it was your sister Coco" he instantly stops laughing knowing how his sister can get.

"Well let me get you something a little stronger how does reinforced steel sound?"

"As long as it can't be broken I don't care, how much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it this one is on me."

"Thanks man. Just go take it to Eve."

I wave good bye to him as I leave and go to check up on Eve. When I get to her I see several kids using her like a slide.

"How are you holding up girl?"

"I'm fine; the little ones seem to be enjoying themselves."

"Well this is good practice for you. Just think about how it will be when mine is able to walk. Anyways I have one last stop than we can go ok?"

"Take your time I'll be here"

I hug her and walk off. I walk for about ten minutes till I reach my stop. I walk into my mom's shop and smile at her.

"Hey mom I am here to place an order"

"Sure what do you need honey?"

"Can I get a carrot cake with vanilla frosting please?"

"Sure but why?"

"Tomorrow is Velvets birthday."

"Yeah no problem just come by tomorrow morning and it will be ready."

"Alright thank you mom"

"Not an issue honey, just make sure you treat her right."

"I do bye mom"

"Good bye"

I leave the shop and walk back to Eve, and see the stuff I bought is right there. I walk up to the little kids that are still playing on her.

"Alright kids time to leave the birdie alone me and her have to go now." I hear a collective aww man from them and smile. "Now, now you will see her again don't be upset."

As all of the kids get off her they wave and say their goodbyes to her and I hop on her back and she grabs the stuff before we take off.

"Did you have fun girl? You didn't eat any of them did you?"

"Nope, I was a good birdie" She jokes and I chuckled

When we got back to Beacon I got off her and she dropped my stuff.

"Duplicate Tank, Brawler, and Knight." I look at them "Hey guys I need you to help me carry all this too the room. Tank, Brawler you guys take the couch, Knight you and I are gonna get the door." As we get the things to the room I notice Velvet and Coco sitting on the destroyed couch.

"Hey girls I am going to need you to get up so I can get rid of that" I tell them

"Ok" Velvet responds

As they move off the couch Tank and Brawler walk in and pick it up and move it into the hallway. Once they had set it down they picked up the new one and brought it into the room.

"Thanks guys" I retracted Tank and Brawler as Knight and I replaced my door. Once we are done I thank Knight as well and retract him too. I walk over to my new couch and flop down on it. Velvet comes over and sits on my lap.

"Hi baby, so what were you girls talking about?" I ask them

"Coco do you want to tell him or should I?" Velvet asks

"Tell me what?"

"You should do it" Coco smiles at me

Velvet looks me in the eyes and she smiles. "I have decided to share you with Coco."

"Wait…what? Why?" I ask dumbfounded

"Well while I was following you I noticed how gentle you were treating her even after she tried to kill you again."

"Well after the beating you gave her I felt like it was the right thing to do."

"Well either way we are both yours now." Velvet tells me

"Wonderful" I hear the door open and look over to see Frost enter the room. "Thanks for using the door. Try not to break this one."

"Umm ok? Alex I have something to talk to you about in private can I see you in the hall?"

"Sure? Excuse me ladies." Velvet gets off me so I can stand and I walk into the hall. "Alright man where have you been? I haven't seen you in three days."

"Don't worry about that. I have some news you might want to know."

"What is it?"

"The White Fang have become more aggressive. They have been capturing Giant Nevermore and Deathstalker."

"I knew about the Nevermore but I didn't know about the Deathstalker. Why are the capturing them?" I ask him

"They seem to be doing experiments on them and the results aren't good. They are succeeding and are somehow making them stronger. The creatures aren't black, instead they are red with a gold mask."

"Ok? They can't be that tough."

"You haven't seen the damage. They released only one Giant Nevermore into a city thank god it was abandoned but it wrecked the entire city in less than five minutes. Dude we need to stop them."

"Alright give me a minute"

I walk back into the room and talk to the girls. Understandably they wanted to go with but I told them to stay put and that I would be back in a few days. I kiss them both good bye and walk out of the room.

"Alright we have a stop before we leave to take care of this issue."

We walk side by side as we leave the school. I call Eve and we mount her.

"Eve take us to Luke" She takes off and we fly towards the forest.

"Who is Luke?" Frost asks me

"Well I don't think you want to ride with me the whole time so I am taking you to another Giant Nevermore that I have tamed. Be careful though he kinda has a temper."

"Oh wonderful, I can't wait to meet him."

As we land in a clearing I notice Reaper is standing outside of a cave. "What did you do?" I as as Frost and I get off Eve.

"Well the first time he tried to fly away, so I clipped his wings. The second time he attempted to attack me, so blinded one of his eyes."

"God damn it Reaper. You are a fucking idiot. Whatever, Reaper return" with that Reaper was retracted into me and Frost and I walked into the cave. We found Luke in the back of the cave. As I approached him he flinched a bit.

"Calm down man Reaper is gone just lower your head for a second."

"Why are you going to lop it off?"

"No smart ass, I am going to heal you."

As he lowers his head I place my palm on his mask and transfer my aura into him. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, a lot better…thank you"

"Can you tell me why you tried to escape? I mean you're not a prisoner but I told you to wait."

"Sorry but you were taking too long"

"I had to do some things first but we are leaving now and you have to carry someone. Frost come here." Frost walks up beside me. "Luke this is Frost he will be riding you making sure you don't try anything. We are leaving soon to take care of the White Fang and possibly get your mate back."

"Good I can't wait to get my revenge."

"Then let's go. Frost you lead because you know where to go."

"Right"

We walk out of the cave and Frost and I mount our respective rides and we take off. We fly for twenty minutes before we reach our destination and we land. Frost and I hop off and ready ourselves for a fight. We didn't have to wait long as we heard a lot of noise and suddenly a red Deathstalker came around a corner and charged straight at us.


	14. Rescued

**Hey every body sorry for the long wait but like I said before life likes to fuck with me. Now I know I said that this chapter would have a lot of fights in it but I am sorry it just has one but I introduce a new character. I am still looking for a better cover image for this story so if you guys have artistic ability please send me your drawings. Any way Read and Review and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Frost just Alex.**

"Look out" I say as I dive out of the way. "Duplicate Tank" I look at him "Tank I need you to take out that stinger before it becomes a problem"

"I'm on it"

With that Tank, Frost, and I run at the beast. It tries to swipe at me but I jump and land on its claw. I run up its arm and stab it in the back while it tries to throw me off. I look up and see Frost has disabled the things left claw, than I look over at Tank.

"Tank now is your chance. Take out that stinger."

Tank uses the Deathstalker's head as a springboard and leaps up at its tail, but before He could hit it the thing shot its tail forward, piercing Tanks armor.

"Shit, Tank return."

As soon as Tank is gone the thing starts to strike at me but I jump out of the way leaving my daggers behind. I smile when I see that it had hit itself. My joy was short lived when I saw it pull it out and continue to attack like nothing had happened.

"How are we supposed to kill this thing?" I hear Frost ask

"I don't know but first things first. We need to blind it." I say to him

We both charge at the thing and get knocked back and Frost looks over at me.

"Why don't you try your aura thing?" he asks me

"I guess I could give it a try but I don't know if it will work"

"If it ends this fight faster I think it is worth a try."

"Agreed, I just need you to distract the damn thing before I have second thoughts."

"Fine"

With that I see Frost run around to the left of the raging monster and shoot it a couple of times in the face. Thank god that the thing was stupid because it turned to face Frost as he continued to run around it forgetting about me. I ran and jumped on its back. I quickly grabbed my daggers and slammed my hand into its head and transferred some of my aura to it. My head felt like it was going to explode, I felt so much anger and hatred from it as I was linking our minds. It felt like I had been up there for hours but once I was done I was relieved to see it had worked and promptly fainted.

When I woke up again I saw I was in a cave and noticed Frost talking to someone but it was too dark to see specific details. But I did see that it had dog ears and a bushy tail. I sit up and see both of them turn to me.

"Oh good your awake. Someone wants to meet you." Frost says to me

"How long was I out for? And who wants to meet me?"

"You have been out for a day, and thank you for saving me." I hear a feminine voice say

"Who are you?" I ask

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Ruru." The girl says

"What kind of name is that?"

"I am not exactly from around here. I was abducted a few months ago by the White Fang."

"So the White Fang are abducting people now wonderful. You said I saved you, but I don't remember seeing anyone."

"Oh I was the Deathstalker you were fighting. I was fully conscious but I could not control myself." Ruru says

"Apparently the White Fang have somehow managed to figure out how to splice the creatures of Grim with faunus. After you transferred some of your aura into Ruru, for some reason the Deathstalker she was fused with split from her and scurried off into the forest." Frost explains to me

"We should get back to Beacon and explain our findings to Ozpin. As much as I hate to do this but we have to cut the mission short and come back when we are a bit more prepared."

"Agreed" I here Frost say

I struggle to my feet and start to head towards the entrance of the cave. And looked back at my two companions and get a good look at Ruru. She is about 5'4" with long silver hair. Her canine ears and tail are both grey and her eyes are electric blue, she couldn't be more than 14 years old. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt that had some mud stains on it, her jeans had holes in the knees and her shoes were covered in dirt.

"Uh Ruru had you been living in the forest where you were?" I ask her

"Yeah well I am not exactly a normal faunus, I can turn completely into a wolf. But when I do I lose control and attack everything. Most people stay away from me so I just decided to go out on my own."

"How old are you?" I ask genuinely concerned

"I will be fifteen next weak"

"So young, how long have you been on your own?"

"Since I was seven, I know how to survive."

"Well come with use."

"You sure?" she asks

"Yeah, why don't you ride with Frost." I tell her

"Frost? He told me his name was Matt"

I look over at Frost "You introduced yourself as Matt? I haven't heard you use your first name in years. Why now?"

I only see him shrug and call Luke down and I do the same with Eve. I help Ruru up onto Luke and see Frost get on behind her, I get on Eve and we take off. I fly up next to them and ask Ruru some questions.

"So how many faunus did the transform?"

"From what I saw at least a hundred"

"Shit, so I assume they are building an army, how were they controlling you?"

"They don't, they keep us in cages and then release us into an environment to cause destruction."

"How do they recapture you?"

"They don't when they are done with us they just discard us."

"What do you mean?" I hear Frost ask

"Well I only saw it once but somehow they would destroy us with a giant robot"

"Hmm"

"What are you thinking Alex?" Frost asks me

"It could be the new mech-suit from Atlas, it is the only thing that has a lot of fire power, but I don't know. What did it look like?"

"I didn't get a good look but it was really tall and had massive guns for arms." She says confirming my suspicions

"We have to report this with everything else we found out when we get back to the academe"

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. When we got back to Beacon we dismounted and head straight for Ozpins office.

"Hello Alex I hope you realize that little fiasco with team CRDL has caused us a lot of problems." Ozpin says turning around in his chair

"What is he talking about?" Frost asks

"I'll tell you later" I say to him "I understand but I am not here to talk about that. I am here to inform you on what we discovered on our mission."

"You do know that your little impromptu mission could have cost both of you your lives? We will be having a conversation about that later but for now what do you have to report?"

Frost and I explain what we found out about the White Fang and what they were doing with genetics. We explained about what happened to Ruru and she answered some of his questions as well.

"Well this is a bit problematic, I will have a talk with Ironwood about this. In the meantime Ruru you are now a part of team GRIM seeing as you are already acquainted with them. Try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir" was her only response

"You are all dismissed I have a call to make"

With that we all left his office and walked to our team's dorm room. As we get there, I am relieved to see my door intact.

"Why is your door made of metal?" I hear Ruru ask

"Well that is kinda a long story that I'll tell you about later." I say

As I open the door I am tackled by Velvet and Coco, they both have me in a death hug.

"Hi girls miss me? I wasn't gone for that long"

"Well we were worried if you were going to come back safe or not" I hear Velvet respond

"Well I am back and there is a new team member with us. Can I get up now?"

They get off me and I look back "Come on in Ruru"

I see her enter the room a little timid and look over at the girls. Velvet looked pissed and Coco walked over to Ruru. Before I could say anything Velvet slaps me in the face.

"What was that for?" I ask her

"Are you screwing her?" she demands

"What? No, baby she is fourteen. Me and Frost rescued her from the White Fang. Ozpin assigned her to my team." I explain

"Good" she says all bubbly again

As Velvet walks over to Ruru and Coco, Frost approaches me.

"What was that all about?" he asks me

"Girl thing man don't worry about it"

**Now before you people get any ideas, No Ruru will not be apart of Alex's little harem. she will be more like a little sister character. So get that thought out of your head you sickoes **


	15. A Growing Team

**Hey everybody sorry about the long wait things have just been a little hectic around here. But I'm back with another chapter. This one is a bit shorter than normal but I was struggling with it. But I hope you guys enjoy it and Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's Alex and Ruru nothing else **

It has been a moth since Frost and I rescued Ruru and I am sitting on the couch with Velvet and Coco sitting on either side of me and latched to my arms. Ruru is sitting on the floor next to Frost. She was currently beating the shit out of him in Mortal Combat X.

"Damn Frost you suck" I laugh at him

"Shut up. I'd like to see how well you do against her." He snaps at me

"Oh I would love to but as you can see I kind of have my hands full." I say smugly

"Yeah so take your ass beating like a man" I hear Ruru say and laugh at him

"How are you holding up baby?" I ask Velvet

"I'm doing ok, I'm just thinking about our kid and who is going to raise him or her for us. I mean we can't exactly take them on missions." She tells me

"Well I think my mom won't mind or what about your parents. Speaking of when am I going to get to meet them?" I feel Velvet tense up at the mention of her parents

"About that…they aren't the most accepting of cross species relationships." She tells me

"Oh come on how bad could it be?"

"Oh I've met them Velvet and they aren't that bad" says Coco

"One you are another Female and two you are our team leader"

"Speaking of team, what are Fox and Yatsuhashi doing? Why haven't I seen them in a while?" I interject

"We don't know, they kind of just disappear" says Velvet

"Well haven't you guys ever been curious as to what they are doing?"

"Yes but as you know we kinda do our own thing. Except when we go on missions."

"Ok then" with that I look back to the TV in time to see Ruru preform a fatality on frost.

"GOD DAMN IT!" yells Frost

"Holly shit Frost I didn't know you could be loud" I say

"Good game" says Ruru smiling at Frost

"Yeah whatever and Alex"

"Yes?"

He chucks the controller at my chest and before it hits I catch it.

"I'm going out for a bit" with that he storms out our room.

"Hey Ruru I'll play you in one match then we have to go out and train ok?"

"Alright" she turns back to the screen and selects Sub-Zero

I look at the TV and select D'Vorah and the match begins, Ruru instantly freezes me and jump kicks my head once my character gets up I summon one of D'Vorahs minions to attack and then I come in with a combo of kicks and punches. Ruru breaks my combo and nocks me back. Before I can recover I get distracted by Velvet and Coco making out.

"Uh what the fuck?" I tear my eyes away long enough to see my character get murdered by Sub-Zeros fatality.

"Hahaha I win, thanks Velvet and Coco"

I turn my attention back to the girls previously kissing.

"You're welcome"

"Oh that's cheap and you know it" I say to them and see them shrug.

"Alex are we gonna go train now?" Ruru asks me

"Yeah lets go" as we walk to the door and look over my shoulder "Are you girls gonna come watch?"

"Yes" they answer simultaneously

"Alright let's go."

As we are walking down the hallway to get to the outdoor arena we are intercepted by Ruby.

"Have any of you seen Blake? She ran off last night and we haven't seen her since." Ruby says kind of panicked.

"Uh no but we'll be sure to keep an eye out for her." I tell her

"Ok" with that the little girl was just a red blur speeding down the hall

"I do hope Blake is ok" I here Velvet say behind me

"I'm sure she is fine she is strong" says Coco

We walked in silence till we reached the arena.

"Alright Ruru we are gonna work on controlling your wolf form today, alright?" I tell her and see her nod.

She drops to her hands and knees and I see her transform into a grey wolf. I get into a defensive stance without drawing my daggers. I see Ruru start to circle me slowly and right as she was behind me she ran straight at me. I turned around right as she was inches from my face and I grabbed her muzzle and tossed her aside. She sprang back up and launched herself at me again and I ducked as she flew right past were my head had just been. She started to run circles around me and jumped on my back and positioned her mouth over the back of my neck.

"I surrender" I say and feel her change back to normal

"Did I do good?" Ruru asks still on my back

"You managed to break my defense and turned back without any problems so yeah I'll say you did great" I smile and let her get off my back.

"Hey you're not done yet."

We both look back to see Coco with her Minigun fully extended. I take off running and see Ruru turn back into a wolf and do the same thing. The spot where we were standing explodes in dust and rocks. I dive behind a pillar and see Ruru charge straight at Coco dodging left and right avoiding bullets. I take my chance and move around to flank her. I get cut off by Velvet kicking a pillar right in front of me.

"Um baby I don't wanna fight you in your current condition."

"Good then this will be easy"

She pulls her foot back and launches a kick at my head but I duck at the last second and try to run around her. She grabs the collar and starts to pull me back.

"Duplicate Ninja, mind swap ninja" I look back and smile at Velvet "Retract Rouge"

"Damn it Alex that's not fair" Velvet pouts

"All is fair in love and war" I sprint off and get behind Coco and hold up a kunai to her throat "I win Coco stop firing and put the gun down"

"I don't think so"

"Really now? I suggest you look down"

She looks down to see Ruru snarling at her and she drops her weapon.

"Alright you win we surrender."

"Good" I see Ruru turn back to normal and smile at me

"YAY we won we won we won" I see Ruru bounce up and down with excitement

"Alright let's head back to the room girls"

As we walk I feel Velvet latch onto my right arm. As we get back to the room we see the door open.

"Um we closed the door before we left didn't we?" I ask

"Yes we did. Maybe Matt came home already?" I here Ruru say

"Not likely when he says he's going out, he is usually gone for at least a day" I tell her

"Oh hmm" she runs to the door and looks in the door "It's some faunus girl dressed in all black"

"All black that must be Blake. Wait faunus?" I run to the door and see Blake looking out the window. "Um Blake how did you get in here?"

She turns towards me "I just opened the door and walked in."

"Coco why didn't you lock the door?" I ask over my shoulder

"I didn't think I needed to"

I look back at Blake "You know your team is looking for you. They are worried about you."

"I know but I need to talk to you and Velvet about something…alone" she tells me

"Um ok. Coco can you take Ruru back to your room for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, Ruru follow me" I hear Coco say

"Ok" was the simple response from the little wolf faunus

Once they were gone I shut the door and turned back to Blake "Ok so what is it you want to talk about?" I ask her


End file.
